phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The-Psychid
Re: Hi. I'm kinda new here. Well, let me introduse myself, as you know, I'm Randompnfnerd, but call me Daisy! 1. The pages that need the most editing are the most recent episiode pages, such as Ain't No Kiddie Ride, or Undercover Carl and stuff. You can add pics, write summaries and other things. 2. The rules here are simple: be nice to people, don't use profane language, etc. If you harass anyone, they'll block for a year......or was it a month? The point is don't try to get blocked! 3. Well, it was easy for me to make friends here. Start with Bowser101, he's nice, ooh, and Bobtherandomguy too!! Anyways, everyone here is pretty nice!! 4. Well, blogs here get off topic easily, so it doesn't really matter if it's related to PnF or not, but I'm not really sure. Ask one of the administrators for that kinda stuff. Well, I hope I can talk to you later, so, see ya!! Daisy 22:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for finishing the Middle-Aged Robot article for me. I owe ya one. Qrs22 02:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Questionnaire Okayz, about my Avatar: *No, I did not make my avatar, I'm not very expirienced with avatars. *I found it on the Avatars page on this wiki. You can choose your own avatar from there, but I think yours is already pretty cool. (You can see the Avatars page when you type it into the search bar.) *This avatar is supposed to be a random girl from "S'Winter." Oddly enough, I hadn't seen her before in that episode. I also chose her on the account that she looks s lot like me, except she has straight-ish hair while I have curly hair. About my nationality: *I was born in a town 10 miles from Houston, Texas, called Pasadena, former Strawberry Capital of the World. I am of Mexican heritage, and I don't mind being asked questions. XD --Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 01:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) that pic looks just like me with the straght hair and the only thing thats wrong is that the hair is shorter than mine i stand the same way and i have a yellow coat - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 21:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:So..... Yes, I am the person who awnsered all your questions. This is my alternate account because, well, here's the story: For Spring Break, I am here in Mexico, and I thought that I would have access to the Internet, so I put up the "Away" template. Turns out my cousin has a computer (which I am using right now), and I tried to log in with my Randompnfnerd account. Because I have my computer programmed to remember my password every time I log onto this website, I eventually forgot my password. And I still don't remember it, so I created an alternate account, and that's pretty much it. Daisy56 21:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've decided to make this a permanent account. Soon I'll change my avatar to the rando girl one. Daisy56 15:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Coolz!! Thank you for replying. If you want to post anything that really isn't related to PnF, go ahead and post it on my new wiki, the RAndom-ness Wiki!! at random-ness.wikia.com. Daisy56 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC)